Total Drama REBOOT
by greasedlightning198
Summary: It's 2016. The last 2 seasons crashed and burned, and it's time for a reboot. Camp Wawanakwa has been rebuilt, with an exeption of the cabins (you'll see soon enough). The challenges are harder. The relationships are steamier. Characters actually have a personality! The food... well, the food still sucks. Anyways, join Chris, Chef, and 16 new campers on Total Drama Reboot! SYOC
1. Total Drama SYOC

Hey Everyone! Greasedlightning203 here! For my new story (Total Drama Island Reboot) I'm going to need some new characters because I'm too lazy to think of them myself. I'm going to be needing 22 characters, and you can submit as many as you want. If you are a guest leave a review, otherwise just PM me.

p.s

Please don't just create a character just like someone in the first season. Give them some originality please.

p.p.s.

Chris will still be the Host. However if you send in a camper then you can submit a co-host as well. I may or may not have a co-host depending on the submissions.

Here's the requirements:

Name:

Stereotype:

Race:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Relationship:

If yes than whom:

Hair color:

Hail length:

Hair style:

Eye color

Weight (obese/skinny/whatever not actual pounds)

Everyday wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pet Peeve:

Talent:

Fear:

Quirks:

Allergies (if any)

Medical condition:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Bio:

Why did they enter:

Strategy:

BTW! If you don't respond to any of my PMs in the middle of the fanfic then your character may be eliminated since I don't know if you are reading them or not.


	2. Camper Update 1

Hey everyone! Greasedlightning back with my first character update! As you can see, I still need a lot more! XD I really need you guys! If I can get enough characters by the first or second week of November, I should be able to get the first episode out by November 19th or before. Again, PM me or leave a review so I can see your amazing character!

p.s. The age range is 16-18 as usual

Girls:

Mia Stuart: Me

Maddie Heines: Aleister-Kun

Boys:

Justyn Morin:

Bill Stones: Aleister-Kun

Julian Becker: Me

If you are to lazy to go to the first chapter like I am, Then here's the original app with a few you have already submitted an OC then you don't have to redo it.

Name:

Stereotype:

Race/Skin color:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Relationship:

If yes than what do they want them to be like:

Hair color:

Hair length:

Hair style:

Eye color

Weight (obese/skinny/normal not actual pounds)

Everyday wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pet Peeve:

Talent:

Fear:

Quirks:

Allergies (if any)

Medical condition:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Bio:

Why did they enter:

Strategy:

Audition tape (optional):


	3. Camper Update 2

Here's another camper update! (read to the bottom)

Girls:

Mia Stuart: Me

Maddie Heines: Aleister-Kun

Wendy Peters: GirlPower54

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

Boys:

Julian Becker: Me

Justyn Morin:

Fanfiction is being screwy again and won't let me put this username in. his username is the characters name, just lowercase and with a period in between. Fanfic is weird.

Bill Stones: Aleister-Kun

Graham Ulry: xXRocketShark216Xx

Jack Preston: GirlPower54

Kevin Conner: prestoncampbell2001

?

?

?

?

?

SOOOOOO… As you can see, I need girls! 6 boys to 3 girls is a little… off. Also, I forgot to include this, but there cannot be and characters with powers, or say, be an alien. Sorry, but that would give them an unfair advantage. I am thinking about making a TD fic with mutants or something like that, but I'm still thinking about that. Don't forget that you can submit a co-host if you submit a camper.

Ps-

Im not going to put the app on here cuz I forgot. If you don't want to go back to the other chapters, just PM me or leave a review and I'll send you it.

If you guys need inspiration for girls, I thought up a few stereotypes-

Basic (Starbucks, PINK, Uggs, etc.)

Shy

Type A

Loner

Queen Bee

Girl Gamer

Girl from the hood

Military girl

Girly girl (squealy or something)

Wannabe naughty religious girl

-It might also be interesting to have, I don't know, like maybe a fake celeb or somthing


	4. Camper Update 3

**Hey everyone!** It's yo girl Greased lightning giving you yet another camper update! I can't believe we're more than halfway there! You guys really came through on the girls, an I thank you for that! This time I decided to add in the stereotypes, so I don't get any doubles. I found these 2 hilarious total drama things on YouTube that I think are hilarious( warning- some swearing involved)

Granted, they are making fun of TD a little (okay, a lot, but it's about the bad seasons), but I still like it.

For those fans of DxC/DxG, I think Avril Lavigne's Skater Boy" Perfectly sums it all up. Links down below. Again, some swearing. Also don't ask how I found these. ;)

Video #1- watch?v=tap_NwJ-hecm some language. but mostly not.

Video #2- watch?v=Wz8DamAqM5U (this one has a lot of vulgar language and screaming. But hey, I wouldn't recommend it to you if I didn't think it was funny!)

Skater Boy- watch?v=uKxD5tzIdpk

 **PS-**

With the skater boy vid, it's more about the lyrics than the actual graphics.

 **PPS-**

I saw there was a guest review on chapter one on the 27th, but half of the requirements weren't ever filled out. So, guest, if you're reading this, if you want your camper to be in this, I suggest you fill out the rest of the app.

Thanks!

* * *

 **Girls**

Mia Stuart-nerdy girl- me

Maddie Hines- pyromaniac-Aleister-Kun

Wendy Peters-tomboy-Girlpower54

Lily "Tidal" Season- the famous surfer -SammyAndTidalForever

Shannon paisley- happy go lucky girl- Lord Of The Sloths

Rhida Mikka Javier-dainty collector-guest

Nicole Miller- Queen Bee- my friend from school (like in real life)

Jackie Bryce- the hopped up caffeine addict- Mr. GuestWatch

 **Boys**

Julian Becker-cross fit addict-me

Bill Stones-the manipulator-Aleister-Kun

Justyn Morin-shy boy- again I can't put his name in (read last update for details)

Jack Preston-friendly juvie-Girlpower54

Basil Leo- Chicago mobster-guest

Kevin Conner-autism boy- prestoncampbell2001

Harley Bob Miller-the serious farm boy-JackHammerMan

Graham Ulry- the introverted but sarcastic otaku-xXRocketShark216Xx

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and keep sending those characters!

 _-G Lightning_


	5. Final Camper Update!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Greasedlightning here, and I have just finished the final character list for TD Reboot! I'm so excited for this, and I have already started writing the first episode. Enjoy!

 **Girls**

Mia Stuart-nerdy girl- me

Maddie Hines- pyromaniac-Aleister-Kun

Wendy Peters-tomboy-Girlpower54

Lily "Tidal" Season- the famous surfer -SammyAndTidalForever

Shannon paisley- happy go lucky girl- Lord Of The Sloths

Rhida Mikka Javier-dainty collector-guest

Nicole Miller- Queen Bee- my friend from school (like in real life)

Jackie Bryce- the hopped up caffeine addict- Mr. GuestWatch

Hui Anderson- the intelligent shortstuff- JackHammerMan

Stacy Williams- the over emotional easy manipulated friend- notmyaesthetic

Elizabeth Moore- pacifist- ProtecterOfRabbits

 **Boys**

Julian Becker-cross fit addict-me

Bill Stones-the manipulator-Aleister-Kun

Justyn Morin-shy boy- again I can't put his name in (read last update for details)

Jack Preston-friendly juvie-Girlpower54

Basil Leo- Chicago mobster-guest

Kevin Conner-autism boy- prestoncampbell2001

Harley Bob Miller-the serious farm boy-JackHammerMan

Graham Ulry- the introverted but sarcastic otaku-xXRocketShark216Xx

So, as you can see, there are a few more girls than boys, sooo, yeah. Don't go yelling at me for that, I just couldn't leave them out. They were too perfect. Tell me who you like the most based off of their stereotype in the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!

-Greasedlightning


	6. Sorry guys

Hey guys! Greased lightning here! So, I was planning on uploading the first episode by now, but I was planning on writing it today. I had some relatives drop in, and they brought the best of food. I just don't have time to finish, since I am spending time with family. I do have a day off tomorrow, so I will spend most of the day tomorrow writing it. My internet has been kind of iffy however, so I do not know when I will post it.

Love ya'll!

-greased lightning


	7. Almost there

Hey guys Greased lightning here! I have only a few parts left until I can upload, and I want to thank you all for all the support! This first chapter has been a little boring to write, because I'm still getting used to all of the characters, but most of it is just introductions. I don't like how the challenge is going right now, and I have had to rewrite it 3 times, so that's why I have not uploaded it. I think I will probably just finish editing the character introductions, and post a part one to ep. one by Jan. 5th if that's ok with you guys. I am on winter break from school, so I should have time to upload the. Merry almost Christmas!

-Greasedlightning


	8. Part One of Ep One

Hey guys! Greased lightning here! This took me a long time to write, (most of you realize that), so thank you I hope you guys enjoy!

Chris starts out with a quick, unenthusiastic monologue that sounds really, really, forced. "What's up viewers? We're coming at you not quite live from someplace in Canada." Chris glances off to the side. "Do I really have to do this? Fine. We're here at the rebuilt Wawanakwa, with a rebuilt me!" He flashes the camera a really cheesy smile and scowls instantly. "How was that?" Chris deadpans. "Oh whatever. Just get my therapist out of here so I can be myself." He stands there for about 5 seconds, and a loud scream is heard, along with the start of an engine. He perks up. "Okay! Now that that's over! I can finally be my sadistic self that you all love and adore!"

The camera shifts to the dock where Chris is seen standing. Okay! So let me clue you in on the changes for this season. We're only going to have 18 victims- I mean kids, just to spice things up. And apparently girls cause more drama than boys, so we're going to have 11 girls and 8 boys. Because logic. ANY ways, they will be forced to face many challenges, blah blah blah, camp food, dramatic campfire ceremonies, yeah yeah whatever. You guys have heard this 6 times already. This season, we are bringing back the original way of departure, the Boat of Losers. Blah blah, never come back once they leave. Okay great. Have I said enough? I want to meet the campers.

A giant boat shows up, and a girl with bright blue twin tails shows up. "What's up Maddie?" Chris says to the excited looking girl." Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" A thin girl leaps off the boat, but not before throwing a lit match over her shoulder onto the boat. There are some suspicious looking gasoline cans on the boat, and Chris looks absolutely terrified. She is wearing a white blouse and a blue scarf, along with a short blue skirt, long white socks and shiny black shoes. Her lips are also painted black. "Hey Mister Mclean!" She yells. Maddie chucks her duffel bags to the end of the dock, and they catch on fire. "Oh. Oops." Maddie only looks sad for about five seconds, because she then spots something. "OMG! Is that a squirrel on a merry-go-round? I love squirrels on merry go rounds!" She then sprints off into the forest, twin tails flying behind her." "Okay!" Chris says, looking a little concerned." That's not weird at all!

Another boat shows up, and a boy with gelled back golden hair steps off the boat. He is wearing a white dress shirt and black vest, with a red tie to pull it all together. "Bill! How's it going'?" Chris says with his signature grin. "Oh wow!" The kid runs up and shakes Chris's hand swiftly. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir! The name's Bill Stones!" "Umm, yes, I know. I had to look at your application." Chris says, looking weirded out. He pushes Bill to the side, not caring at all, and welcomes the next camper.

"Is that Wendy?" Chris yells at the incoming boat. "You bet it is!" The girl calls back! "What's up!" Wendy has a high blonde ponytail, blueish gray eyes, and she is quite skinny. She is wearing a tie-dye shirt, black jeans, a jean jacket, black socks with gray slip ons, and blue glasses. "Glad to have you Wendy!" Chris says. "So I hear you have 2 gay dads?" Wendy flashes Chris an evil glare and booms, "Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Chris coughs and slowly answers. "Nooo?" "Good!" Chris looks away awkwardly and starts to talk with a scared glance at Wendy. "Let's just welcome the next character." All of the sudden, Maddie runs out of the woods being chased by a flaming squirrel. Wendy screams and jumps into the water off the dock, and comes up soaked looking pissed. Cut to Wendy standing on the dock, and Maddie stumbling around with a bucked jammed on her head.

The boat speeds up to the dock, and speeds off just as quickly, leaving behind the famous Lilly "Tidal" Season just standing there with a shocked expression on her face. She is wearing a light purple sweater, grey shorts, orange sandals, and a dolphin necklace. She has light blue eyes and a high blonde ponytail with two light blue highlights framing her face. "Hold on. This is the reboot?". "Yep!" exclaimed Chris way too enthusiastically. "Have fun!" He shoved her to the side, all while she was just frozen.

A buff looking guy leaps off the boat, aaand falls right in front of Wendy. They both look at each other for a few seconds shocked, and Chris coughs a little too obviously. "Hello Jack!" Jacks breaks out of his little trance. "Oh! Hey Chris!" He shoots one last cheesy grin at Wendy before bounding over to Chris. "What's up man?" Jack says, hoping that no one really noticed what happened a few seconds ago. As if to answer Jack's question, Chris whispered in Jacks ear. "Have fun, ladies man." And pushed him to the side like Tidal.

Ps. He is wearing a long sleeve black hoodie with neon green insides over a short sleeve red and yellow striped shirt with the number 01 on it in blue. He is also wearing black Nike shorts, black fingerless gloves, a waterproof digital watch on his left wrist, white socks, a bandage wrap around his left wrist with a blood stain on it, a multicolored bandana around his neck, a black beanie with a skull on it, but he switches off with a white baseball cap with Super Mario on it. Black IV tube up his left arm which he must have at all times. Caucasian, skull length light brown hair, bangs in front. Bluish green eyes.

A boat comes up to the dock, but no one steps onto the boat. Instead, a tall guy in a Nebraska football jersey comes up from behind the boat, his duffel bag over his shoulder. HE seemed to be pushing the boat. "Um, Julian?" Chris askes, since Julian is covered in blackish gunk at the moment. Julian wipes off the gunk and says menacingly the least scary thing possible. "Yeah?" "Nothing" Chris says. "Just stand over there with the rest of your scary people". The black haired boy salutes in a sarcastic way, and the next boat speeds up.

When the next boat comes, a scream is heard. Then a loud smack. A tall Caucasian girl steps off the boat. She has long brown hair with the ends blonde. She has brilliant blue eyes. "What's up suckers?" She yells. She completely ignores Chris's attempt at a high- five, and instead goes straight to Julian. "You're kind of cute," She says with a sultry smile. "You work out?" He answers her nervously. "Yeah. CrossFit." She giggles, and walks away, while Julian is left standing there drooling. I mean, who could help it? She had a perfect body, and she only wore a tiny black skirt with a teal crop top! She is also wearing white Adidas shoes.

A boat shoots to the dock, pushes the next contestant off, and speeds off just as quickly. "Jackie Bryce!" Chris yells. "Are you as crazy as everyone else!?" As if to answer his question, the Chinese American girl pulls out a giant bag from the water, and as it clanks around she simply walks to the end of the boat. "What's in that thing? Bricks?" Wendy shouted from across the dock. "Energydrinksandcoffeeandalsomountaindew!" She yells back. The rest of the campers look around confused, but hey. Coffee is coffee. She says hi to Chris quickly, and walks back to the end of the dock, to stand by Bill and Tidal. She has a dark red hair, tied up in a pony going through her navy blue baseball cap. She is wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a leather satchel she keeps her energy drinks in. "so I guess that's a yes on the crazy?" Chris mumbles to himself.

A darkly painted boat appears, and ominous music plays in the background. A guy with a lollipop in his mouth steps solemnly off the boat. He looks around, and everyone is silent. He is wearing a dark red and white pinstripe suit over a white collared shirt, with a blue tie and black leather loafers. Chris is the first one to talk, but he is quickly shut down. "Uhhh, Basil, we-"MY NAME IS NOT BASIL! IT IS BAH-SIL!" "Okay… Got it…" Basil quickly calms down and looks around again. His gaze lands on Tidal. "I see the Sheba's are here?" Lilly looks worried, and leans over to ask Bill what it means. "Not a clue" He whispered back. "There betta' not be any stool-pigeons or coppers, or I may be forced to blow, cuz I aint stayin' in stir!" "Umm, sure Basil. Will make sure there are no pennies or birds around." Says Chris. "Why is everyone so weird?"

"Kevin Conner! What's up man?" Chris asked, hoping for a somewhat normal camper. Obviously shy, Kevin looked to the side and mumbled a quick answer. "Hey Chris. Um, are we going to be doing anything, um, outside?" Chris looked shocked. "Dude. We're at a camp." Kevin looked heartbroken and a little scared too. But he put on his bravest face and went to meet the rest of the campers. When he got over there, the only person who even said hi was that athletic looking girl, Maddie. She seemed nice enough. He was wearing a deep blue shirt with a hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers, and glasses. He had a shaggy blonde haircut with a cowlick, his hair reaching long enough to his neck. He had blue eyes.

A custom pink boat shows up at the dock, and a Mexican- American girl with bright pink curly hair steps off. She's wearing a bright pink jumper with frilly white shorts and ankle boots, and Christmas earrings. "HEY CHRIS!" She jumped off the boat and gave Chris a big hug. "Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down there Stacy." Stacy jumped off quickly, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry sir… I'm just SO excited to be here!" She runs down to the other side, and speeds through everyone, giving everyone a hug. "You're kind of cute." Basil say's, surprisingly normal. "I mean, hey babe, you're a bearcat. You could probably be my moll, or something.

The next boat speeds up, and a tiny Chinese girl steps off. She has a short black pixie-cut and green eye. She has a black hoodie on with a white maple leaf on the front, a green t-shirt that I'm an alien underneath. Short denim booty shorts, pink vans and long black socks, black rim glasses. "So where's the competition?" She asked sarcastically. "Silly!" Stacy says. "We're over here. Nicole face-palms and the new girl just says hi. "Well, my name is Hui. Nice to meet everyone, I think. Just to let everyone know, I'm lesbian, but that's not a problem, and no one's going to make a big deal about it. Right?" Julian speaks out, not being the smartest person here. "Are you sure you are? Cuz, I mean, your kind of hot, and" He's cut off by Nicole, who slaps him on the arm. What about us, you idiot?" Hui just sighs, rolls her eyes, and goes to stand next to Stacy.

A tall, dirty blonde farmer boy steps off the boat. He is quite muscular, and is wearing a red and black flannel with denim pants and old timberland boots. Chris has gone off to do something else, so Harley is left just standing there. "Um, hey guys. I'm Harley… You guys don't talk a lot do you? Okay. Well, I'm just gonna stand over here, you guys do your thing, and uh, have fun. This is quite awkward. Um. Ok you know what. Whatever."

Chris walks back just as the next boat comes to the dock. A girl with curly, messy, black hair jumps off the boat and waves to the captain. "Hey Chris!" She says with mounds of enthusiasm. I'm Shannon Paisley!" She's wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, a grey vest, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She has brown eyes. Shannon, being her usual "happy go lucky" self, was already ready to get started. "So when do we start? Because I really want to start. I just love to do things with people!" "Um, Shannon, I'm glad you want to do a hard challenge immediately, but not everyone's here." Shannon looked bummed for about 2 seconds. "Oh well! I'll just go talk to the rest of the campers."

The next boat that comes up to the dock twice as fast as the other boats. A tall girl with long brown hair steps off, and looks at everyone with her brown eyes through her black framed hipster glasses. "I'm Mia. Not Courtney. Don't get that mixed up." Harley is the first one to talk. "How did your boat go so fast?" Mia answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I just modified the engine with some better gas pump and line. I also made the radiator hose better." Everyone looked shocked. This skinny girl should not know how to fix an engine.

P.S. She is wearing a crop-top shirt that says I'm batman on it, white booty-shorts, black Adidas, and a red hair band on her wrist.

p.p.s. I also changed her stereotype to the sexy geek because how I had first written her was too much like Scarlett from tdpi

The second to last boat comes up as Mia is still walking towards everyone else. A skinny kid with short, neatly combed, brown hair and sapphire blue eyes steps onto the dock. He is wearing a brown hoody, dark blue jeans, and white and blue tennis shoes. Shannon comes up and greets him with a smile "Hello! I'm Shannon. What's your name?" A little confused, The kid answers sarcastically. I'm Graham Ulry. But this isn't kindergarten, so don't expect me to play blocks with you tomorrow." Shannon frowns as Graham as he walks away.

As the last boat comes up, no one is paying attention, since they are all talking to each other. Even Maddie has come back from the woods. Granted, she's sitting on a flaming log 40 feet from the dock, but still. Anyways, A boy with long curly blonde hair and brown eyes steps off the boat and sighs. Chris tries to say hi, but the kid just mumbles. Chris introduces him to the rest of the group. "Guys! This is Justyn Morin! Now that everyone is here, everyone go make a confessional if you want, and meet back at the dock in 30 minutes! Don't bother unpacking!"

 _Confessionals_

Bill-

Look. I'm just in this stupid show for the money. I don't know what Shannon thinks she's doing making friends and all that. Sure, they'll make some allies, maybe. But first they have to actually with the challenge. Everyone knows that whoever loses the challenge for their team is going home.

 _Static_

Maddie-

Umm… So I'm not the strongest. Or the smartest. Or the most most popular. But I like fire! Fire's great! And those merry go round thingies! *GASP* What if you lit a merry go round thingie on fire?! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL! Wait! I saw a merry go round thing earlier! *dashes out of confessional*

 _Static-_

Hui-

Ugh. I don't want to be here. I wish my dad's hadn't made me, because no one understands me. I guess since I'm here though, I might as well try.

Everyone walks back to the dock after doing some confessionals, and Chris is standing there with a crazy smile on is face. Nicole looks pissed. "So why the heck can't we go to the cabins yet. We would LIKE to unpack!" "Chill, Nicole" Says Chris. "Were gonna put you guys on teams first. If I call your name, go over to that side of the dock. Julian, Shannon, Tidal, Basil, Graham, Nicole, Bill, and Jackie." Chris throws one of those tapestry things at Julian, and it unfurls, revealing a Green colored bird. "You guys are the Speeding Pigeons" Graham groans. "Yeahhhhh" Chris gives him a look, but keeps talking. "The rest of you guys go to that side of the dock. Mia, Jack, Stacy, Harley, Kevin, Wendy, Justyn, and Maddie." He tosses another one of those tapestry things at Mia this time, and it unfurls to reveal a red turtle of some sort. "You guys are the Gliding Turtles!" This time, it's Maddie who talks out. "CAN WE LIGHT IT ON FIRE!?" Chris suddenly looks scared again. "Umm, no Maddie. I think that's gonna be a no. However, you guys can go over to the cabins now with your team. I think you guys will be quite surprised."

The two teams go over to where the cabins are supposed to be. A big blue tarp is covering the entire thing, and Julian walks up to it. He motions to Bill to come help hip pull it down. When they do, instead of cabins, there's just two piles of building materials. Everyone gasps, and then Chris yells into his megaphone. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE GOOD AT BUILDING!"

End credits

I just want to thank everyone for being so patient once again. I'm very sorry, but I just couldn't write all those girls, so I cut a 2 of them. I hope you guys understand. There also are probably typos in here, since I didn't really proofread it that much. I personally hate writing the first chapter with SYOCs, because you have to introduce everyone, and you're still getting to know them, in a way, so, that's why this took me so long to write, and along with all the other problems I have mentioned in previous updates. Sorry for the wait and I hope I can get the next part to ep. one out sooner. I'm very open to your criticism, whether it's for the way I wrote or if I portrayed your character wrong. If you have any ships, or favorite characters, write them in the reviews!

-Greasedlightning


End file.
